


Cicadas

by cunieform



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, PTSD, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunieform/pseuds/cunieform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-eoe, assuming rebuilds arent sequels.  shinji is just as sad as in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicadas

**Author's Note:**

> id been meaning to write a ficlet for nge for a while so heres An Attempt

Ikari Shinji-kun breathed in the scent of his lover’s hair. He shuddered as she traced his fingers across Shinji’s skin, and slowly pulled the shirt over Shinji’s head. She smiled and whispered into his ear as she slid his belt off, “You ready, angel?” He flinched, but she did not notice. She drew him close, and they became one with each other, of one mind and body. It was very, very nice.  
When they finished, she kissed him, and whispered again, “I think I was born to meet you.”  
Shinji shuddered in a different way. He screamed, felt his intestines physically shake as he held entry plug after broken entry plug in his blood-soaked hands, felt his arm twisting apart at an unnatural angle, felt the continuous throb of his right eye being pounded. He could smell the inside of the entry plug, Ayanami’s scent, the smell of his mother, her womb. He could hear his father telling him to either pilot the Eva or to leave. He could hear his father call him useless as he used his hands to kill his friends. He tried to back away, tripping over the pants around his ankles. He ditched them, grabbed his shirt and put it back on while he ran from the room in only his boxers.

Shinji Ikari found himself at a public phone. The sound of cicadas nearly drowned out the ringing. Usually people got used to the sound and tuned them out. But not tonight. Shinji shivered in the cold summer breeze as he waited.  
“Hello?” a woman’s voice said.  
“Misato-san, I,” Shinji choked, “Misato-san…”  
The rest was obscured by the sound of Shinji crying. Later, Misato Katsuragi arrived in her car to pick him up.  
“What happened, Shinji?” She asked.  
He wouldn’t say.  
Within minutes they submerged beneath the Geo-Front and made their way to the old apartment. Misato gave Shinji a pair of Kaji’s slacks, which were still too big for him, even eight years later.  
“What happened, Shinji?” She tried again.  
“B… bad memories.”  
She hugged him, holding him close to her breast, and planted a kiss on his head.  
“It’s okay, honey. It’s over. You’re okay.”  
Shinji said nothing. After a long minute, they disengaged, and Shinji slept in his old room.

Misato woke up later that night to get a snack, and noticed that Shinji’s room was empty. She found him in Asuka’s. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she could hear Shinji sleep-talking, ever so softly: “Target in the center, pull the switch…”


End file.
